


Marth Gets Mad

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, pushy flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange boy attempts to steal Marth away from Ike and ends up saying something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marth Gets Mad

Marth and Ike walked hand in hand through the parking lot to the movie theater. 

They where on one of their many dates when a strange boy, about the same age as the two lovers, with black hair and green eyes, wrapped one arm around Marth's shoulder and pulled him close. 

"Hey cutie, Why don't you ditch blueberry head over there and come have some fun with me." The boy said not even bothering to lower his voice so Ike wouldn't hear. 

(Twitch)

"Sorry I'm on a date." Marth said attempting to pull away from the stranger but only ended up being pulled closer. 

"Aww come on baby don't be like that." 

(Twitch)

Marth felt even more uncomfortable. 

"No one's making you hang out with this loser." The boy continued

(Twitch)

Ike was the one to pull Marth away this time and successfully yanked his prince out of the annoying boys hands. 

"I'm sorry, I really should go now." Marth said letting himself be pulled back by Ike. 

"Okay, I see the kind of guy you are. Fine you can finish the date..." The boy said stepping closer to the slightly frightened Marth. 

"But after that you have to come to my house and have a play date." The determined stranger said in a softer voice but still loud enough to be heard by Ike. 

As the boy said that his hand snaked it's way around Marth and squeezing his cute butt causing the smaller blue haired prince to yelp. 

(Snap!) 

Ike puled Marth away roughly then stood in front of him separating Marth and the pervert. 

"What the hell? What right do you have to do that to my Marth?" Ike yelled at the boy, wishing Marth didn't make the two of them leave there swords at home when they go out. 

The boy just smirked. 

Marth grabbed Ike's hand. 

"It's okay. Let's just go." He said puling on his lovers arm. 

Ike took a deep breath and was about to turn away when the boy said. 

"It's not my fault your man is to stupid to see what he's missing." 

And that was the last straw. 

Ike turned and punched the very cocky boy in the face causing him to stumble backwards and almost fall to the ground. 

"Ike!" Marth shrieked stepping between the two boy's. Marth gave Ike a minute to cool down before telling him to go to the theater. 

The injured boy glanced at the two as they walked away and yelled. 

"Ha! You have to get your date to save you, weakling!" 

Marth stopped and turned back to to the boy, eyebrow twitching. 

"Weakling?" He repeated before waking up to the boy and...BAM! Marth kicked the boy right in the sweet spot and he went down like a ton of bricks. 

Marth then turned on his heals, grabbed the now stunned Ike's wrist and stormed away. 

As Ike turned back to the withering boy with his hands between his legs trying to lessen the pain, he made a mental note to himself. 

"Don't get Marth mad."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my attempt at being funny hope you enjoy.


End file.
